You are my lighteco
by Kurorozu
Summary: Daxter as a human after game 2? not possible! Or is it? Daxter, thanks to Vin who is, yes, alive and in a body , is able to return to being human...but with a twist. Jakxhumandax


**AN:** Hi everyone, this is a JakxHumandax fanfict just so you know, set after Jak II and before Jak 3 buuuut, Vin is still alive cuz I kinda need him to be, k thanks, onto the fanfic!

Jak glanced around the torn up room and began to wonder why his head throbbed like he was hit with a ton of bricks. Shredded wires were exposed and the metal of the room was torn up. All that could be heard was the static hiss coming from the computer screens. The green-blonde walked into the only light available in the room, a flickering dull ceiling light. The hero's hands were all bloody and he paused, wondering why he was covered in blood, wires and a little bit of black goo….

DAX! Where was Daxter? Where was his usual fuzzy little ottsel companion in this mess? Jak began searching through the mess before remembering what had happened. Once he did remember, he searched faster!

"Daxter! DAXTER!"

~Flashback time~

_"Jak, the metal head and KG are slamming us on both sides, the people blame you and you want to go visit Vin? We need you on the front line!" Ashelin protested as the hero grabbed his jetboard and checked his guns and ammo._

_ "Torn can handle it without me for a half hour, plus this is an important mission." Jak looked at the red-head. "Besides, sooner or later Vin will need to leave that room, why not today? If the metal heads and KG are trying to take over that part of town then we need to rescue him, right Dax?" Orange lightning, who happened to be on his normal perch, gave a nod._

_ Strangely the ottsel had nothing else to add to the conversation, which was weird because of his normal attitude. Although, the little rodent was probably nervous because today was the day that Vin and Jak were trying to turn him back through some machines Vin repaired. _

_ The blonde smiled at the little furball then gently pet his head, precursors how he loved his little orange ottsel. It's not that he loved animals, he loved Daxter. He always loved his friend who was always shorter than him. Strangely, there was always something about Dax that made Jak want to protect him. He made the hero just want to keep Daxter with him at all times to make sure he was safe. Without the human-turned-ottsel, Jak felt...incomplete. He turned and waved Ashe with the back of his hand, making a "back in a few" gesture. _

_ Ashelin sighed softly, "Jak…be careful out there. The council is starting to watch you because of the war…."_

_ Jak huffed softly and left, 'who cares about the council? I want_ my_ Daxter back. That's all, plus I can escort Vin to the palace for safety.' The hero felt a fuzzy paw on his cheek and he smiled at Dax, " Don't worry, I remembered to bring some spare clothes and I have enough ammo to take out all the baddies we'll run into, ok?" Daxter nodded and gently nuzzled Jak's neck to try to calm down, he loved the natural smell of the green-blonde, even back in Sandover he had loved it, and it calmed down the ottsel a bit._

_ Jak got on his jet board after they were away from the castle and Dax held onto the board for his life because of how wild the pumped up hero was going with it. He was shooting and doing tricks! Show off! Dax scowled on Jak's shoulder when they finally got to the Power Station._

_ "JAAAAAAAAAAK?What if th' machine doesn't work? What if Vin doesn't know how to work it! What if he blows us up? I value my life Jak! You may not but I do!" Daxter continued his rant, and the green-blonde rolled his eyes and came to the conclusion that Dax was really scared of the outcome. _

_ Before they entered the room Jak stopped momentarily to put the blabbering ottsel into his arms and hugged him tightly. "It'll all work out, kay Dax?" The orange furball nodded, dazed by the sudden show of compassion, and they entered the room. Vin had everything set up._

_ "Jak! Lock the door! You never know what or who will come through it…and _EVERYTHING _is after me!" the computer geek's voice squeaked as he finished punching in the code in the machine. Jak obliged and locked the coded door. "Ready Daxter?" Vin asked the pile of fur in Jak's arms. _

_ "Lets get this show on th' road," Dax sighed and ran to where he was supposed to stand, watching the hero he'd been in love with for 16 years. Of course, the big guy would never know about Daxter's infatuation with him. Jak would never know how the furball fell in love with him since the day he met the big guy. Daxter had promised himself to take the secret to his grave since it became blatantly obvious Jak is in love with Kiera. The ottsel looked nervously at the laser that would supposedly be the thing that changes him back into a human. 'Oh precursors,' he thought, ' if I die today because of this thing, I will kill Jak.' _

_ "All right, now Jak, this isn't your typical laser. It'll fire a long beam that'll last a few minutes to make sure he's hit with enough light eco and stabilizer to keep his human form. Got it?" Vin's voice squeaked as Jak nodded. Then without warning, Vin started the giant machine and hit Daxter with everything he had. Jak gasped and watched in wonder as the silvery beam shot and surrounded his friend. _

_Vin began watching the monitors, clearly unfazed by the wondrous light beam, and saw nothing unusual on the scanners. _

_ Suddenly, there was a crash! The door had been destroyed! KG and metal heads had infiltrated the power room! Jak pulled out his gun and began the fight for not only his life, but Vin and Daxter's too. As Jak slaughtered the enemies, one had gotten past him, going for Daxter. Vin, who had retreated, shouted at Jak and pointed as a Grunt neared the ottsel turning human. Jak saw it in slow motion as it leapt onto his friend. He felt the dark eco in him boil and release before he could restrain himself. That's all Jak remembered…. _

"Daxter! Daxter!" Jak began to throw chunks of metal around and heard someone coughing. He ran to the noise and saw his paranoid friend, with a few scratches at least.

"Vin!" Jak actually hugged the little paranoid geek. "Where's Dax?" Vin looked around, dazed for a moment. Then suddenly perked up a bit, pointing to a corner of the room where he had last seen the rodent. Jak began to search where he had been guided, heard a few raspy breaths and pulled a piece of the ceiling that had fallen during battle away.

There he was. Daxter. The love of Jak's life. _Human_. The experiment worked!

Jak's heart swelled as a small cough came from the small, curled body. Daxter was alive! Jak scooped up the smallish, nude boy into his arms and cradled his angular frame, he glanced at Vin then back down at Daxter.

"It….worked!" Jak smiled at the geek before squeezing the redhead gently and carrying him out to a three-seat zoomer quickly. Clothes can wait until they get to the safety on the palace. "Vin! Come on, coast is clear!" The computer geek sprinted to the green zoomer and buckled himself instantly.

Jak placed _his_ new human in the empty seat and buckled him in carefully before covering the boy's nude body with a slightly tattered red cloth. Then, the hero hopped into the front seat and quickly drove straight to the palace, avoiding metal-heads and KG carefully so he wouldn't endanger his love and Vin.

* * *

**A/N**: hope you enjoyed chapter one. I apologize about how ooc Daxter is, and if there happens to be the word "outsell" in random places, those are supposed to be "ottsel" I triple checked but my mac is sneaky. Also, comments are welcomed


End file.
